My Desire
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: [Naruto x Sakura] Feelings slowly growing, Naruto wants to admit the truth. And he wants to know how Sakura feels also. [Chapter 2 is now here.]
1. Realisation

**TheShamanMaster presents…**

**My Desire**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer & Notes: **I don't own Naruto... (Just the DVDs). And this is based after the Time Skip, a few weeks after the whole Hidan and Kakuzu arc. The title of this comes from the song "Desire" by abingdon boys school.

**Chapter 1: **Realisation

Love. Passion. Want. Care. Protection. Desire.

These are the words that he, Uzumaki Naruto, kept repeating in his mind again and again. Ever since early childhood, he had loved Haruno Sakura. What began as a mere crush, evolved and developed into something that he himself couldn't describe.

Why Sakura you ask? Was she different? Was she was unique? Was she beautiful? Maybe it was fate. Something tells me that it was a combination of those things. He would want to protect Sakura from anyone who would try to hurt her, he would be there for her, and he would love her more then anything in the world. She means the whole world to Naruto.

Love. It was a harsh subject for Naruto. For 11 years, he was the subject of ridicule and hate. He was the prison for the Kyuubi. Days felt like murder for him. Until he realised there were people who there for him, and freed him from his sadness. The Third Hokage and Iruka were proud father figure's for Naruto, as they were the first people to give him love that he had missed all those years ago. Then, gaining friends like Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Kiba meant his had comrades that would stick by him no matter what. Sakura was different though. She was the first girl Naruto layed eyes on. A day in childhood happened where Naruto wanted to play with Sakura, but he was forced into a corner by bullies and others who treated him like dirt.

"_You Hokage? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Why would a loser like you even have the chance of becoming one? You're a freak, just get lost and do us all a favour! You won't amount to nothing!"_

Words that still hurt Naruto all those times, but he would shut eyes at times, hoping those people would go away. When he opened his eyes, his dream would be realised, and others would believe in him. The times he thought his dream was nothing more then a figure of his imagination would just be out of his reach. Naruto began believing in himself, and gaining the courage & confidence to fight back with stronger words of will.

"_I will become Hokage someday! I'll show you all! I'll be better then all of them before me! That's a promise!"_

The pledges he made he has stuck to them. Naruto will never go back on his word.

Today, Naruto layed on his bed, looking outside the window, at the deep blue sky. Next to his bed on the table, was a single red rose in a clear, crystal glass vase. Shifting his eyes to the rose, emotions seemed to rush all around inside him. The rose had been once been a bunch he'd given to Sakura as a present, but he had kept one to remind him of how precious she was to him, and to keep him happy in times where he would feel down.

Naruto's eyes began to water slowly as the rose seemed to reflect in the sunlight.

"Sakura-chan, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I want you to be standing next to me when I eventually reach my dream. I want you to be the one who I spend the rest of my life with as Hokage."

Rubbing his eyes with his jacket, he sat up and looked out the window. In thought for a second, he wondered what would have happened if Sasuke hasn't left. If the life or death mission to retrieve him hadn't happened. What would have been the outcome? Would he have found love somewhere else? Would Sakura still be over Sasuke? Would she have changed her attitude? Who knows. If finding love elsewhere had been the case, then how would have Naruto tried to forget Sakura and move on?

"I want to understand her feelings. I wish to know the truth. I'd better think of a way to bring this up in a nicely without sounding too sudden and forward." He said drumming his fingers together. He smiled a small smile, and stood up. Her name escaped his lips again, as he left his house and headed outside.

* * *

This first chapter I wanted to focus on Naruto's dreams and feelings first hand. Unlike my other stories, this will have a more serious tone, and I want to actually try to keep these characters in character, explore their personalities as a whole, try to bring them to life and make them more human. Kishimoto has done an excellent job in the past several years, and I really do hope NaruSaku end up as a couple in the end of this. Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions in reviews. 

**Next Chapter: **The Hardest Truth


	2. The Hardest Truth

**TheShamanMaster presents…**

**My Desire**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Disclaimer & Notes: **I don't own Naruto...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't expect to get that many for a short starting chapter. This next chapter will focus on Sakura's feelings and emotions and how so much has changed for her.

**Chapter 2: **The Hardest Truth

_The hardest truth is always the one that you try to deny the most. That's the saying right? I don't know. It's just something that has been in my mind for ages. I don't like to deny things, but right now, it's hard for me._

Gazing out the window, Sakura had been doing some paperwork for Tsunade. She had a lot on her mind, but Naruto seemed to be the object of her worries. Sakura had been feeling very differently around the blonde.

_Naruto and I. We've always been close. As friends, as team mates, we've been there for one another. He's always shown compassion, kindness, confidence. He's inspired a lot of people, even me, to prove that you can never give up or back down from something you want to reach. He's helped me get stronger, both physically and mentally. _

Curling some hair back around her ear, she resumed work. Going through the papers, her eyes caught the sight of a photograph of Naruto himself. Her lips made a small smile, as it was document on his life in Konoha with ninja status, history of any crimes, jutsu information plus medical records.

_You've always been "the number-one knuckle-headed ninja" to some people, but to me, you're someone special. Sasuke, you and him always tried to out do one another on everything... But look at us now…he's not around us anymore…Why? Why did this have to happen to us? We tried to do something for him, but he didn't listen. He was drawn by his hatred, his revenge…_

Her soft jade-coloured eyes started to water ever so slightly.

_Why Sasuke? You had it all. You were successful; you had people that looked up to you, people who appreciated you. But you threw it all away. I felt lifeless, but with Naruto, I felt the power to get stronger. Naruto…he was the complete opposite of Sasuke. He was kind, polite, gentle... He might have been a complete idiot at times, but he always knew when the stakes were high, he knew to fight for what he believed in. _

Sakura rubbed her eyes, and looked down.

_Naruto cares so much about me. I'm glad he came back when he did; I missed him so much..._

The event that came to her mind was the one when she and Naruto met Sasuke again. For the first time again after almost 3 years, he was a completely different person. He almost looked as he would've killed Naruto back then.

"_Your dream of being Hokage? Then why are you here? Why do you constantly chase after me? I told you; until I kill my brother, nothing or no one shall stand in my way."_

His words definitely had a lot of tone in them. What if he had really killed Naruto back then? What would she had done? Would she had tried to fight Sasuke? It was a tough decision.

_I can't deny the truth. No matter how hard I try. My feelings which I had for Sasuke-kun, I don't think they're there any longer. He never once made me feel good about myself, nor appreciated me… Maybe my feelings were nothing but a childhood crush. I care strongly for Naruto. I wish I could've understood the pain and isolation he went through. Being alone, growing up without a family, no one to care for him…I thank Sasuke for showing me that, as he went through the same situation. But Naruto...I feel so sorry for him._

Tears flowed once more. This time longer. These were tears of pain, and distress. Sakura's heart was mixed and confused, but it seemed now, she had found love and comfort in the right person.

_Naruto, I cannot deny this any longer. You make me feel wanted. I enjoy being around you. You make me happy. You care so about me so much. I love you, Naruto. I will love you for as I live._

* * *

She rested her head on the table, and looked at the clouds. Her eyelids fell shut slightly, as her mind drifted away into another world. She opened them slightly to see a memory. Sakura's vision was blurry as she noticed a small figure standing in what looked like an open park.

"Oh, great. Now I'm dreaming." She said to herself, sitting up. She opened her eyes fully, and looked around her. It all looked so familiar to her. The wind was blowing a cool, soft breeze, with the trees rustling. The figure was a young girl, about 7 or 8 years old, with light pink hair, emerald-green eyes wearing a headband. Her heart skipped a beat, as the memory came flying back to her.

This is the day when Naruto first gave me that gift. It was that teddy bear with the orange ribbon around it...It was my birthday...

She looked ahead and saw what looked like a little Naruto standing next to the Third Hokage. The little Naruto looked shy, and frozen in position. The old man smiled, and tapped him on his back.

"Go on, Naruto. I'm sure she'll like it."

"Are you sure, jii-san?"

The Third nodded. "I'm sure, but there's only one way to find out."

Sakura giggled at what she saw. I can't believe he was that shy...it's kinda cute.. She watched as the younger Naruto approach her younger self. The little boy's hands were shaking, but he was calm, and took things slowly.

"S-Sakura-chan..?"

The younger girl turned her head, and smiled. "Hey, Naruto, whatcha got there?" She asked softly.

Little Naruto scratched his head, and presented the bear. "I-I thought you m-might l-like this...Happy B-birthday, Sakura.."

Little Sakura's eyes lit up as she took the bear, and in return, gave Naruto a small hug. "Thanks, Naruto..."

"Sakura, is the freak giving you any trouble?" Both children turned to see another girl with flaming red hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Whatcha talking about? He just gave me my present, see?"

The other girl looked disgusted. "Please, he's just putting on an act. Remember what the others said? We can't talk to him, he's too much of a weirdo.."

Little Naruto felt shattered from the girl's words. "B..But, I just w-wanted to give S-sakura her-"

"-Get lost! You're not wanted! Go crawl back to the rabbit hole you came out of!" The young blonde sobbed, and turned to run away back to the Third, who greeted him with open arms.

"Can you believe that, Sakura? The little freak always runs back to the old man! Why does the old man like him better then the others?"

Little Sakura was confused. "...I..."

The other girl just stuck her tongue out. "C'mon, let's go find the others. And you might want to get rid of that also. Who knows what kind of weirdo germs you'll get." The girl ran ahead, while Sakura was left standing their, looking at the bear. "Weirdo?"

Older Sakura looked on at what she just witnessed. Back then, I didn't really know. It was my birthday and I wanted to have fun. She watched the little Naruto walking with the Third Hokage away from the playground.

"Naruto, don't worry. I'm sure she'll treasure that bear."

"R...Really...?"

The old man smiled again. "You built up a lot of courage to give that present to her. And when you give someone a gift that you put a lot of bravery in to give to, that's the greatest reward of all. I'm proud of you, Naruto."

Little Naruto cheered up a little. "Thanks, jiisan."

"Now, let's go get you some ramen. That always makes you feel better...

Sakura looked on as she saw the little boy and the man walk together until they were far into the distance. Her eyes were filled of sadness and regret. Her heart felt heavy, her mind weak, and her body shocked. She closed her eyes again hoping to wake up.

Naruto...thank you. For everything.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes again to find herself back in the Hokage's office. Suddenly, the door opened, and Tsunade walked in.

"Oh? Sakura, are you feeling alright?"

She nodded in reply. "I guess so. I must've dozed off. Sorry."

Tsunade chuckled. "No, no worry at all. It's alright if you didn't get all of the work done. You may go if you wish."

Sakura got up and rubbed her head. Grabbing her jacket, she turned to leave.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Tsunade asked softly.

The kunoichi nodded. "Hm. Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm always here if you want to tell me anything that's on your mind or if there's something troubling you." Tsunade looked slightly concerned about her apprentices actions.

She smiled. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter done. I hope you did enjoy the little flashback I put in. So, now I've explored the character's feelings, I will now move on with an actual plot here. Next chapter will focus on both Naruto and Sakura meeting with one another. I still have to decide what the plot will be. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this so far, so please review would you kindly?

Next: I Want To Say...


End file.
